The Life of a Ninja Girl
by Ninjagirl0823
Summary: A plot is discovered. There are rouge ninjas in the community. They're trying to take over the world. Natalie, Alex, Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Leo are ninjas. Trying to save the world, will the friends bind in a way they'd never imagined? Rated T for oc/oc, Jasper, Percabeth, and Thalico. R&R! Feel free to PM me!
1. Chapter 1

Living the life of a ninja is hard. Now living the life of a ninja _girl _is even harder. My life is complicated. Trust me, you wouldn't want a single piece of it. But if you insist I'll tell you the story of my life.

Hi, my name is Natalie, Natalie Nagasaki. You can call me Nat, Ninja, or even Ninja girl. My friends Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Leo made up those names, though I'm sure Leo has a lot more names for me.(Yeah! There's Miss Mysterious, Deadly Princess, Ninja Star- Shut up, Leo!)

Anyways, I'm just an average eighth grader with wavy, raven- black hair. I love karate because I grew up with it as my survival skill. More on that later. Now I'll tell you how my crush, friends, and I saved the world. It all started out on an average day at school…

"Natalie, are you listening?" the new teacher asked. I jerked back into reality.

"Yeah, what?" I asked confused.

"Do you know the answer to the question I just asked?" Mrs. Nakamura's eyes bore into me. I made a recovery so quick that no one, except for a highly trained ninja, can sense my surprise.

"I'll know as soon as you tell me," I joked. Apparently, the teacher was not easily humored, maybe she had no humor at all. Shame on her. Even ninjas have a little sense of humor.

_It's just as if she was a rouge ninja hiding information, hoping no one interferes with her mission, _I thought.

"If you spent more time listening than gazing at the person next to you, you would of known." The class laughed as they looked to my side. It was obvious who I was looking at. After all I sat at the end of the row and the person next to me was the cutest guy in school, Alex. I kept my cool. If I was an ordinary girl, I would be blushing furiously. As a ninja, I had my feelings under control.

"I'm sure that it was obvious what I was looking at. You don't need to point out the obvious." I retorted. Mrs. Nakamura leveled her gaze on me. I, however, did not flinch. This is due to my awesomely trained ninja skills.

Just then the dismissal bell rang. Darn it! Most people would be glad to be "saved by the bell", but I was looking forward to this staredown competition. Too bad, if I stay to complete this contest, I'll miss my ninja classes.

_My day better not get any worse, _I thought as I gather my stuff and I board the bus home.

* * *

After quick grabbing a snack and my ninja gear, I ran my teacher's hideout. There it was, the cave in the clearing of trees. I stealthily back-flipped into the cave. I took a quick look around me and when it looked like there was nothing in the cave, I flipped a rock over and found the keypad. As I punched in the code, I thought I heard whispering. It must of been the wind because when I whipped my head around I saw nothing at all.

The cave wall shook as it slid open, and I stepped into the cool chamber. A moment after I stepped in, the wall behind me closed. The previously eerie and dark chamber was now lit in a brilliant bright light. The elevator asked me, "What floor would you like to go to, Natalie?" I told it to go to Master Aiko's Level.

Most people would think it's weird that the elevator knows my name. My teacher's cave was built with high-tech security devices. The hideout had voice recognition, and eye retina scanner. Of course, the devices had a catalog of all the world's ninjas. So, if you are a visiting ninja at this hideout, all that is required of you is your ID.

When the elevator finally came to a stop at Sublevel 3, I felt at home. The doors opened and I nearly fell over in shock. Master Aiko stood next to another teacher. And the teacher had brought his class with. And in the midst of the class stood Alex.

I would go on and on describing him without boring myself out, but I'm trying to think about someone else feelings for a change. So just bear with me now. I know that sentence sounded a little too nerdy for me but I thought it was a very appropriate time to say that. Now don't stop reading just to start judging me, and lets just get on with the story.

So I walked in and the room fell silent. It would be an awkward moment for an ordinary girl, and for a moment I felt myself loose all my years worth of training and just run away. But then the classes bowed to me.

I guess I should explain a few things. My parents are honorary ninjas and apparently I was a highly "talented" ninja child thingy. But as most of you should know, ninjas can't be talented. They can be skilled and highly trained but never "talented". So this is what happens everyday when I get to class. Except without the other class. The one person who didn't bow to me and stared at me with their mouth hanging open and had difficulty closing it, however, was Alex.

"Natalie?" he asked me.

Oh, great. Big whoop and all that. The one time he looks and talks to me and it had to be now.

"Hi, Alex. I didn't know you were a ninja."

Sorry! I couldn't think of what to say. It wasn't everyday that your classmate and crush is in the same ninja class as you do.

"Well, I didn't know you were a ninja until now, either. It would explain why you're always mysterious, different than other girls, and why you totally kicked Mrs. Nakamura's butt at her own game."

He turned a little red. Was he blushing? I may have mastered the art of calligraphy, earned a black belt in karate, and speak Japanese fluently but I shall never master the art of relationships, earn a black belt in flirting and all that stupid girl stuff (which all of a sudden, doesn't seem so stupid anymore.), and never understand the language of boys.

"So," says Master Aiko, "since you two know each other so well, why don't you be partners for this next exercise?" She suggested brightly. All the other girls start moaning, and whining. You've gotta be kidding. Am I the only non-girly ninja here?

In the next ten minutes, Master Aiko has the entire room paired up. And in the next hour me and Alex know a lot about each other. "What's your favorite color?" he asked. "I like dark colors like blue, green, purple, red, gray, and black." I replied. And so it went on, us asking and answering questions. Don't worry we did practice our swordplay and karate.

Suddenly, alarms blared and sirens wailed. "Code Black, Code Black." the speakers repeated. "Our security is being breached!" Master Aiko cried."Everyone scatter, though it might be best to stay with your partner so you can protect each other and because you know each other's fighting style."

As we scattered, Alex told me, "You might not learned this yet, but there are rouge ninjas in our community. We learned this yesterday and we were going to tell you toda-".

"Look out!" I interrupted, turning around seeing a figure move towards two Level 4 kids. But they must not have been taught the technique for listening for tails (people tracking you), and sensing because they ran _to _the attacker. The attacker lashed out and grabbed the two unfortunate children. (I may have forgotten to mention that they are on Level 4 out of 5 on the beginner level.) And watched in horror as the figure stuffed them in a bag and disappeared.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, a cliffhanger! What happens next? The demigods will be ninjas in this story. They'll make a longer impression in the next chapter! R&R! Feel free to PM me!**


	2. Sorry!

Hey, thanks for all who supported my story. :) Sadly, this is not an update. I'm not such a good writer and I thought Fanfiction would help me be a better writer. It kinda did. Anyways, I'm on a writer's block. My fellow ninjas... I need ideas, and fast! I also have had alot of homework lately, and my dad blocked this website off my laptop, so I can use my ninja skills to sneak on sometimes. Sorry for the delay! :(


End file.
